Eres tú
by havona23
Summary: Con un poco de imaginación esto pudo haber sido


Los personajes escritos pertenecen a su autora Kyoko Mizuki

Historia basada en la novela Candy Candy de la escritora Kyoko Mizuki

 **ERES TU**

No sabía con precisión si había sido el trinar de los pájaros o el agradable aroma a pan lo que la había hecho despertar, a pesar del ruido que la empezó a cubrir debido al ajetreo a su alrededor, su sueño no había sido sorprendido por aquel barullo que emergían de todas partes.

Ese día tampoco había sido necesario que el reloj despertador entrará en acción, se había despertado instintivamente, sin preocupación alguna, plenamente consciente de estar viva y a la vez sumergida en un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Al parecer todos esperaban que cual bella durmiente, Candy abandonara por fin los brazos de Morfeo y se concentrará en ese su gran día.

\- ¡Candy date prisa, el desayuno te está esperando! - Había sentenciado la Srita. Pony un poco estresada al observar la parsimonia de Candy.

Candy enfundada en un aire juguetón guiño a los presentes acompañando una sonrisa que delataba su felicidad y la hacía más radiante cual flor bañada por el rocío.

\- Esté tranquila Srta. Pony, toda saldrá bien. Mmm es mi percepción o el día de hoy el chocolate está más deliciosos que otros días.

\- ¡Vamos Candy! Es el mismo chocolate, sucede que hoy hay un ingrediente muy especial, llamado amor y que está condimentado de felicidad - Con una sonrisa, la Hermana Lane contesto.

Todo era expectación a su alrededor, flores, dulces, pastelillos, bebidas, alegría, luz y color rodeaban la Colina de Pony, ese día que también vestía de gala.

\- Démonos prisa Candy, no es correcto hacer esperar- Annie haciendo acopio de paciencia junto a Paty.

Las tres se introdujeron a la habitación, entonces Candy se hizo consciente al observar aquel hermoso vestido blanco que parecía tener luz propia, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Annie que advirtió la emoción de su amiga le afirmo - ¡Si ese vestido es tuyo!

\- No es casualidad, hoy es tu gran día – Con gran efusión Paty pronunció esas palabras que Candy percibió había salido desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¡Manos a la obra! No querrás hacer esperar al novio, ¿Verdad Candy? Annie haciendo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

Minutos más tarde, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Annie y Paty miraban embelesadas a una radiante Candy que parecía una rosa.

\- ¡Enseguida vamos! Respondieron al unísono las tres chicas al intermitente toquido.

\- ¡Se hace tarde y el novio ya es un manojo de nervios, jajajajaja! - Se escuchaba a un Archie divertido y nervioso.

Candy miro a sus amigas – Déjenme contemplar unos segundos antes de salir.

Annie y Paty la miraron con ternura y asintieron.

Entonces Annie hablo – Si Candy, él te está esperando mira.

Ahí estaba él en su traje de gala, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, era como la primera vez que lo vio sobre la Colina de Pony y en un murmullo que su corazón le dicto pronunció - ¡Eres tú!

Cuando la puerta se abrió Archie la contemplo, miraba con ternura a aquella mujer que alguna vez amo y hoy como un hermano la llevaría por el pasillo a los brazos del hombre más afortunado del mundo.

\- Lista. Pronunció Archie. Candy asintió y salió seguida de Annie y Paty.

Albert tan experto en disimular, no podía ocultar la felicidad que estaba experimentando.

Cuando Candy al fin hizo su aparición, Albert no pudo menos que aquietar su corazón y su respirar ante tan hermosa aparición era Candy rodeada de una belleza indescriptible, sonrió para sus adentros, el amor de ambos había triunfado, roto esquemas y prejuicios. El tiempo se ha detenido y ya no existe el pasado solo el presente, el momento para el cual pensó que jamás había sido preparado y lo cual agradecía infinitamente porque era más de lo hubiese deseado.

Eres tú, se repetía Candy mientras contemplaba con amor aquel hombre que lucía ese kilt que tantos recuerdos la hacía rememorar, también para ella el tiempo se había detenido, sentía que a cada paso lo amaba más. Ahora ya sabía porque lo quería de esa forma, no cabía duda él era el amor.

Archie con delicadeza tomo su mano para posarla en la de Albert y cuando se vieron a los ojos todo dejo de existir y al unísono respondieron ¡Eres Tú!

 _William Albert Ardlay:_

 _Candy fuiste mi refugio cuando intente huir,_

 _Me diste el vigor para continuar_

 _Desde siempre me has traído la paz,_

 _Eres tú quien ilumina mi vida,_

 _Eres mi inspiración, mi remanso bajo el cielo_

 _Necesito de tu ser como el agua de beber_

 _Candy tienes todo cuanto amo_

 _Promueves mi calma_

 _Hallarte en la Colina de Pony ha sido una_

 _de mis más bellas suertes_

 _Candy te doy mi amor y prometo_

 _Permanecer siempre de pie a tu lado_

 _Amando cada segundo de tu vida_

Prometo no separarme de ti, vigilar tus sueños y amarte sin reparo ni tregua, como una promesa eterna de amor.

Candy White Ardlay:

 _Albert el porque te amo te lo iré demostrando cada día de mi vida_

 _No tengo otro himno que aquel de tu voz_

 _Hiciste que el mapa de mi vida cambiara_

 _Me enseñaste lo que es la fe, la paciencia pero sobre todo el amor_

 _No puedo más que agradecer que me hayan dejado al cuidado del Hogar de Pony_

 _Abrázame siempre Albert y quiere mucho dulce amor mío_

 _Ahora sé que es imposible vivir separada de ti, por eso prometo estar siempre a tu lado de manera incondicional, acunando no solo tus sueños, también tus alegrías y tristezas._

 _Haré que la felicidad de nuestras horas sea como amarnos por un día._


End file.
